


This is Just the Beginning

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions Finn - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and his dad talk after the wedding. Missing scene from from 6x08 "A Wedding". Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee
> 
> Note: Missing scene from the wedding

"So, this was a little unexpected."

Kurt turned just as his dad rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed, "It wasn't exactly planned."

"I kind of figured that much out," Burt laughed too, sitting next to his son. "I would have hoped that if my son was planning on getting married he would have told me beforehand."

Kurt laughed again. "I know, I'm sorry. Brit and Santana asked if we wanted to crash their wedding and I know it's probably crazy, but... I love Blaine and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Burt stared at him and Kurt shifted slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt," Burt said and Kurt blushed slightly, looking down at his hands.

"I mean it," Burt went on, "I am so proud of you for all you've accomplished and for marrying the best guy I could imagine you with. It's hard to believe you're married now. Seems like yesterday we were having tea parties in the backyard."

Kurt giggled, his face getting darker.

"But if I have to trust anyone to take care of you - not that you need taking care of - I'm glad it's Blaine," Burt told him. Kurt gave him a watery smile and hugged his dad tightly.

"Carole and I are so happy for you boys," Burt said, pulling back. "And I know your mom would've been so proud of you too." Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes, refusing to let them fall.

"And so would Finn."

And he was gone. Kurt felt the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I wish he could have been here," Kurt choked out.

"So do I bud," Burt said, "I can picture his face when you guys walked down the aisle. He would've been so happy."

"I love you dad," Kurt said, leaning forward again.

"I love you too Kurt," he said, squeezing his tightly. They pulled apart just as Blaine slowly walked over. "You too son-in-law."

The two boys laughed, smiling at each other.

"How's your mom?" Kurt asked.

"Drunk and getting drunker," Blaine replied.

"Ah, so the low tolerance for alcohol is genetic," Kurt smirked and Blaine nodded, smiling. His smile vanished though when he noticed Kurt's red eyes and the tear streaks on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Yeah," he said, "Just thinking about Finn."

Blaine nodded in understanding and pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"It only get better from here boys," Burt said, "You two have the rest of your lives together and it's going to be amazing."

Kurt and Blaine grinned at him as Burt stood to join his wife on the dance floor. It had been a crazy couple of years and an unexpected and unplanned wedding, but they were ready for whatever else life decided to throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I loved the wedding! I thought it was so cute and I was so happy we got to see Klaine get married, but I just had two things.
> 
> One, I really wish there had been a scene like this between Kurt and Burt. It's not every day your son spontaneously decides to get married and you officiate. So I decided to write it, I had a bit of a hard time writing it, but I hope I did okay.
> 
> Two, it absolutely broke my heart all over again because of Finn. Literally, watching season six was enough of an emotional rollercoaster and then that on top of it was just ripping my heart out.


End file.
